Possession
by Vyaa
Summary: Ia bukan milik Natsu... untuk saat ini.
1. Chapter 1 - Out of the Loop

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail bukan punya saya~ dan kalian semua pasti tau kan ya -_- ga mungkin kalo aku bilang FT itu punya aku, kalian bakal percaya :v

 **Cover by Zippi44**

 **Original story by HawkofNavarre**

 **Translate by Elisa-chaan**

 **Rated T** , T, baca noh T :'v ga lain-lain #digeplak

 **Genres :** ROMANCE, humor, little drama and angst

 **Main pairing :** Natsu x Lucy

* * *

 **Possession**

 **Chapter 1 – Out of the Loop**

* * *

Ia tak mengerti tentang pria, tak akan pernah selama hidupnya, dan mage itu telah membuat kesimpulan setelah beberapa minggu ia menggoda mereka tanpa henti (hayo mana nih cowok yang mau digodain Lucy, kocchi kocchi ). Lucy berharap ia mengetahui setidaknya gagasan kabur tentang cara berpikirnya pria. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pria berpikir dengan cara yang aneh (ngiahaha :v jangan ngambek ya wok (brewok #eh, cowok maksudnya :3). Ia tahu bahwa belahan dada bisa cukup banyak membuat para pria memberikan apa yang ia mau. Dan ia tahu bahwa saat sedang terpesona dengan kecantikan atau keseksian, mereka mudah ditipu.

Setidaknya, itu yang dulu ia pikir ia ketahui.

Akhir-akhir ini, tak satu pun dari hal itu bisa ia gunakan. Bukannya ia mau menjadi pelacur atau semacamnya. Hanya saja hal-hal goda menggoda itu menyebabkan ketertarikan pria, yang menyebabkan _pacaran_ , yang ia _mau_. Lucy tidak mau menunggu dan meninggalkan tipuan femininnya untuk mendapatkan debu! Mereka di sana! Ia akan mencoba menggunakan mereka juga!

Ia akan mencoba dengan Gray – meskipun berisiko karena Juvia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan mage es itu, tapi Lucy akan mencoba karena Juvia sudah diabaikan berkali-kali oleh Gray (sakit ya jadi kau Juv :v). Ia telah menggunakan teknik klasik, yaitu menggenggam kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya. Sehingga dadanya tertekan dan terlihat lebih besar. Selama ini hal itu belum pernah gagal.

…tapi kali ini berbeda. Gray melewati Lucy seolah tidak melihatnya. Sebagian dari diri Lucy tak kaget, karena ia tahu bahwa Gray benar-benar bodoh (Gray : sedih amat gue di bilang bodoh -_-). Sebagian lainnya, bagian yang mempercayai efek "menekan-dada", sangat heran ketika melihat Gray tidak terpengaruh _sedikit pun_. Dan setelah itu ia sangat kesal, karena Lucy telah memilih risiko yang besar ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencananya, setelah itu Juvia akan mencoba membunuhnya sampai pria setengah telanjang itu memberinya perhatian.

Rencana selanjutnya adalah rok mini. Beberapa orang lebih menyukai bokong daripada dada. Yah, dia tahu apa yang orang-orang mesum inginkan! Kali ini, Elfmanlah yang akan menjadi korban – yah, bukan korban, hanya target – bukan juga sih – tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih baik! Bagaimanapun juga, saat sedang memakai rok mini terpendeknya yang acak-acakan, dia secara "tidak sengaja" menjatuhkan cambuknya dan "terpaksa" membungkuk dan mengambilnya. Suara yang aneh, seperti orang jatuh terdengar dan celestial mage itu menyeringai puas.

Namun, saat ia berbalik, Elfman benar-benar tenang dan dengan wajah datar, dia berkomentar, "betapa konyolnya, seorang pria tak pernah menjatuhkan senjatanya!" sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia sangat yakin ia tidak akan bisa membalas Elfman bahwa dia bukan pria!

Satu-satunya hiburan adalah ketika ia melihat Makarov telah pingsan di dekat meja yang ada di dekat Lucy dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah dan berkedut. Sayangnya itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Lucy membayangkan seorang pria setua master guild mereka mengerling kepadanya benar-benar membuatnya terganggu dan membuatnya merinding sampai ke lengan.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian mengerikan _itu,_ Lucy merasa kesepian dan memanggil Loke untuk mengajaknya berkencan, sebagai teman. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu spiritnya, dan Loke selalu menjadi teman baiknya di situasi sulit.

Tapi dia malah mendapat, "Maaf Lucy, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukan hal romantis apapun denganmu."

Ia sangat-sangat tersinggung. Apa-apaan arti kata-kata itu? "Jadi, maksudmu bahkan jika kau masih tinggal di dunia manusia, kau tidak akan memberiku kesempatan?!" ia menuntut dengan kesal. Loke adalah seorang _playboy,_ dan bahkan Loke menganggapnya sebagai calon pacarnya _dulu_!

"Tidak!" ia membantah, matanya memancarkan kepanikkan. "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku master yang menyedihkan sehingga kau tidak bisa menyukaiku?"

"Bukannya begitu! Kau adalah master terbaik yang pernah aku miliki! Hanya saja, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghianati teman!" Loke membalas dengan cepat.

Si pirang memasang wajah aneh. "Menghianati…teman?"

Matanya membulat dibalik kacamatanya, ia segera kembali ke dunia spirit sebelum Lucy bertanya lagi. Lucy tahu kalau ia memanggilnya lagi sekarang, iya akan mengabaikannya. Ada sesuatu yang Loke tidak ingin Lucy ketahui.

Lucy terduduk dan sangat kesal dengan para pria. Ia menyerah dengan mengapa mereka tidak meresponnya. Mungkin dia hanya tidak diinginkan…? Itu benar-benar masuk akal. Ia yakin kalau ia setidaknya sedikit cantik, tapi dia mage yang cukup lemah. Jika hanya dengan cambuknya, kemungkinan menang di pertarungan one-on-one sangatlah rendah. Dia lumayan jika tentang sisi kreatifnya dan dia juga sedikit egois…

"Mira-san, apakah aku gadis yang buruk?" Ia bertanya dengan khawatir di bar.

Teman guildnya meletakkan sikunya di meja bar, tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu tentang dirimu sendiri, Lucy? Kau adalah orang yang hebat dan pria yang bisa mendapatkanmu sangatlah beruntung," shape-shifter itu menjawabnya agar Lucy tenang.

"Jadi mengapa tidak ada yang tertarik denganku?" si pirang mengeluh sambil menyenderkan badannya di atas meja bar. "Bahkan aku telah mencoba menggoda dan mencari perhatian mereka! Padahal banyak orang di guild, dan tak ada yang tertarik denganku!"

"Benarkah? Tak ada? Sama sekali?" Mirajane bertanya dengan arti dibalik kata-katanya, matanya berbinar.

Lucy meluruskan badannya saat menyadari nada nakal yang digunakan temannya. "Mira-san, kau tahu sesuatu!" celestial mage itu menyimpulkan bahwa temannya itu tahu sesuatu.

"Oh, ada sesuatu yang perlu diketahui?" suara orang lain ikut berbicara. Lucy tahu itu adalah suara Levy, teman dekatnya, kutu buku yang menggunakan script magic untuk mengalahkan musuhnya.

"Tidak, Levy. Kau sudah tahu itu," si pelayan menjawabnya seolah tidak menyadari bahwa ada Lucy di sana.

"Tahu _apa_?" Lucy mendesak mereka. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan dia harus mencari tahu! Loke adalah hint pertamanya, tapi ternyata Mirajane dan Levy juga ikut. Ia harus benar-benar mengetahuinya.

"Ah, _itu_!" Levy mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Senyum mencurigakan terlukis di wajah gadis bluenette tersebut. Ia duduk di sebelah celestial mage itu. "Aku tak percaya dia tidak tahu!"

" _Tahu apa_?" Lucy mengulang, hampir menjatuhkan kursinya, ia mulai tak sabar. "Bisakah kalian berhenti berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan beritahu aku apa maksud kalian?"

"Ara, ara, mungkin lebih baik jika kau mendengarnya dari sudut pandang pria," Mira mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus," Levy setuju dan tiba-tiba berbalik, mencari seseorang. "Gray! Sini!"

Dengan bingung – dan hebatnya – ia datang dengan pakaiannya. "Ya? Apa kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu," Levy memberitahunya sementara Lucy memandangi seseorang yang menatapnya dengan iri di balik dinding, "apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Lucy, kau tahu, sebagai wanita?"

Celestial mage itu terdiam, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata sahabatnya. Apa-apan Levy itu, bertanya seperti itu dengan Gray?

"'Sebagai wanita'?" ia mengulang dan hampir membuka pakaiannya tiba-tiba. "Ini bukan candaan, kan?"

"Oh bukan, bukan. Kami hanya ingin tahu apa pendapatmu tentang Lucy," Mira menjawabnya.

Saat ini, Lucy ingin memanggil Horologium dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. "A-aku tidak bilang aku mau itu…" ia terdiam, sangat malu. Dia berharap Juvia tidak membunuhnya karena hal ini.

Gray menatapnya sebentar, muka Lucy memerah, begitu juga Gray, lalu ia kembali menatap kedua gadis itu. "Tentunya cantik," ia menjawab sambil sedikit mengangguk, "pintar, dan teman yang baik di pertarungan. Menurutku dia gadis yang baik."

Si pirang tidak tahu kalau ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau hanya ingin membuat Lucy merasa lebih baik.

"Maukah kau mengajaknya kencan?" tanya solid-script mage itu.

Gray mundur dengan cepat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya seolah ia meminta mereka berhenti. "Oh _tidak mungkin_."

"Kenapa _tidak mungkin_?" Lucy menyentak, tersinggung dan merasa dihina.

"Kau gadisnya Natsu," Gray menjawab dengan santai, dua mage lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"'Gadis'nya? Apa maksudnya itu?" Ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban Gray atau ia hanya kurang puas dengan jawaban Gray.

"Kau adalah gadisnya Natsu. Semua orang di guild mengetahui itu kecuali kalian berdua, kalian terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya," icemaker mage itu menjelaskan dengan santai.

Hal itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Lucy, ia hanya bereaksi. "Aku bukan gadisnya siapa-siapa! Aku bukan milik siapapun!" Ia membalas dengan kesal, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa orang yang memulai… _ini_?"

"Tak ada yang memulai ini," mage berambut gelap itu memberitahu Lucy dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gadis itu menuntutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu tentang ini–apalagi ini _bersangkutan_ dengannya? Bahkan benar-benar _bersangkutan_ dengannya!

Mira menatap langit-langit dengan serius. "Yah…ini bukanlah gosip atau apapun. Ini lebih seperti sesuatu yang berkembang dari waktu ke waktu hingga semua orang di guild menyadarinya. Sekarang, hal ini menjadi biasa saja."

"Kurang lebih seperti ketika semua orang mengetahui bahwa Erza akan membunuhmu jika kau ketahuan bertengkar," tambah Gray, suaranya teredam di balik pakaian yang sedang ia lepas.

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin kalian semua salah sangka," si pirang membantah dengan cepat, karena satu-satunya kemungkinan ia dan Natsu akan berpacaran yaitu jika ia sudah gila dan Natsu berubah menjadi…orang lain. Natsu bukanlah tipe orang yang peka. Bahkan jika ia akan berpacaran, orang yang akan berpacaran dengannya adalah… " _Lisanna_ gadisnya Natsu. Kalian semua melihatnya bersama-sama!"

Mereka semua menatap Lucy dengan mulut terbuka dan langsung tertawa kencang, hal itu membuat Lucy blushing untuk mungkin ke-50 kalinya hari ini. "Apa?" ia protes. Ia merasa putus asa. Ia merasa seperti jatuh ke dunia paralel di mana semua orang berpikir Natsu tertarik dengannya.

"Apa tadi ada yang menyebut namaku?"

Lisanna bergabung dan menyapa mereka dengan riang.

"Kau, dan Natsu, _bersama_!" Levy tersedak antara tertawa dan cekikikkan yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

Lucy melihat sahabat kutu bukunya dengan kesal sementara si take over mage itu terkejut. "Oh, bukannya aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kalian beberapa saat yang lalu?"

Celestial mage itu tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Semua ini terlalu sulit untuk diterimanya dalam satu hari. Lisanna sudah menjelaskan kalau dia menyukai Natsu, dan sekarang tiga orang tertawa keras seolah hubungan mereka tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidakkah mereka jahat? Atau Lucy lah yang terlalu tertinggal jauh?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi mereka bukannya tidak mengerti perasaanku," Lisanna meyakinkannya dengan gerakan tangan. "Setelah seminggu setelah kembali ke guild, aku mengerti kalau Natsu sudah memilihmu dan aku mulai berpindah hati. Lagipula itu hanya cinta masa kecil."

Rahang Lucy hampir mengenai lantai. _Ia sudah berpindah hati lebih dari setahun yang lalu?_ Entah bagaimana caranya Lisanna sudah mengetahui hal yang menurut Lucy tidak mungkin, dan hanya butuh satu minggu untuk menyadarinya!

"Tidak, tidak! Ini benar-benar salah! Kau _menyukai_ Natsu–"

"Aku _pernah menyukai_ Natsu."

"–dan kalian harusnya bersama, walaupun aku tidak percaya kalau Natsu peka terhadap hal yang menyangkut cinta!"

"Jangan khawatir, Lucy! Aku sudah tidak menyukainya cukup lama. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan kalau kau ingin bersamanya."

"Kenapa tak ada yang mendengarkanku? Natsu tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadapku!" dia berteriak dan merosot dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar jika berpikir seperti itu," suara baritone seseorang mendukung Lucy.

"Gajeel!" tentunya, Levy lah yang memanggilnya.

Lucy bisa saja dengan mudah menjadi lebih geram karena seluruh orang di guild menyatakan bahwa ia adalah gadisnya Natsu, tapi ia sangat senang karena ada yang mendukungnya sekarang. Meskipun orang yang mendukungnya adalah Gajeel, tapi ia akan menerima siapa saja yang mendukungnya. Merasa sedikit lega, ia kembali duduk biasa. " _Terima kasih_ , Gajeel."

"Perasaan itu hanya sementara. Dragon slayer tidak memiliki _perasaan_ menyedihkan itu. Kami memberi sebagian jiwa kami ke pasangan kami, membuat kami menyatu selamanya. _Perasaan_ itu terlalu dangkal untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang kami punya," ia mendengus pelan. "Kami tidak akan memilih yang lain. Kami menemukan satu, dan kami hanya menemukan satu yang akan kami cintai seumur hidup." Gajeel sedikit menatap Levy, gadis bluenette itu sedikit blushing.

Lucy merasa seolah ditembak tepat di jantung oleh sekutu satu-satunya. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi menutupnya lagi, ia sudah terlalu bingung sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Pikirannya menyampur-nyampur sambil berusaha berpikir untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, tapi akhirnya otaknya tak sanggup, ia langsung berteriak frustasi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya.

Gajeel menggenggam lengan Levy dan mulai membawanya keluar guild. "Ayo, udang! Misi!" ia mengabaikan dua orang – Jet dan Droy – yang memberikannya deathglare.

Lucy menutup matanya, ia cemburu. Tak ada yang mengejek Levy yang menjadi gadisnya Gajeel, gadis yang menjadi satu-satunya yang ia cintai. Lucy berdiri dengan tatapan kesal dan menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Dengar. Aku dan Natsu tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kami hanya teman, dan aku akan membuktikan kepada kalian semua, lihatlah!" ia berkata dengan tenang. Tak ada yang tertawa kali ini, tapi Mira memberikannya senyuman yang aneh, dan hal itu membuat Lucy sedikit merinding.

"Akan kami lihat," Mira menyetujuinya, ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Dan untuk suatu alasan, Lucy tiba-tiba menyesali kata-katanya.

 **To be continued**

Ne… minna, gimana menurut kalian? ._. aneh kah bahasaku? Aku bingung mau nulis kayak gimana biar enak dibaca, kadang terjemahin English ke Indonesia kata2nya ga pas, mau nyari yang pas tapi susah, gomen ya ._.

So, mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2 - The Wonders of Relationships

Halooo~~ xD mau ngomong apa ya ==a bingung juga sih, tapii~ makasih ya yang udah mau RnR ceritakuu ._. mungkin ada yang nunggu cerita ini? Ah tapi kyknya ngga ya ==a terlalu berharap kau Lis T~T

Ah ya, mau balas review dulu deh ._. walaupun cuma sedikit hehe, tapi~ aku seneng bgt ada yang mau review cerita inii /.\

 **Fic of Delusion** : Oh iya maaf yaaa~~ m(_ _)m abisnya aku bingung mau ganti kata-katanya gimana, makasih ya udah dibenerin~ dan juga, ini lanjutannya~ hope u like it~ xD

 **ryan** : nih udah dilanjutin, semoga suka yaa~ :3

 **midnightcousine** : benarkah?! *blink blink eyes #plak* makasih yaaa~~ x3 nih lanjutannyaa~ semoga sukaaa~~

 **Nara Tsutsukara** : Okeeyy~ ini udah ada :3 semoga ga kecewa yaa~

Dan special untuk **silent reader** : ayo dong review :" biar kalo kalian ga suka sama cara aku ceritainnya atau apapun itu, aku bisa perbaikkin buat chapter-chapter ke depannya~

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail bukan punya saya~

 **Cover by Zippi44**

 **Original story by HawkofNavarre**

 **Translate by Elisa-chaan**

 **Rated T**

 **Genres :** ROMANCE, humor, little drama and angst

 **Main pairing :** Natsu x Lucy

* * *

 **Possession**

 **Chapter 2 – The Wonders of Relationships**

* * *

"Tidak, pergilah dengan Happy," Lucy bergumam keras kepala. Si dragon slayer menatapnya bingung sementara Lucy memainkan pulpen di tangannya, berpikir apa kesalahannya pada celestial mage itu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tiga misi dengan Happy minggu lalu," ia merajuk. Berusaha mengintip dari bahu Lucy, gadis itu menoleh sedikit saat Natsu menyenderkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala Lucy. Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut pinkish itu. Natsu mengerutkan wajahnya kesal dan berpindah ke bahu Lucy yang lain agar Lucy melihatnya. Gadis blonde itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menghindari tatapannya. Ia pindah ke atas meja, berjongkok, dan menatap Lucy. Lucy menatap langit-langit.

Ia memajukan kepalanya hingga tersisa beberapa sentimeter dan matanya menatap dagu Lucy. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Lucy menjerit terkejut dan jatuh ke belakang.

"Natsu! Aku bilang 'tidak', jadi berhentilah menggangguku!" celestial spirit itu berteriak marah, berdiri dengan cepat dan men-deathglarenya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tak mau melakukan misi apapun dengan Happy dan aku?" Pemuda pinkish menuntut, "Kita seharusnya kan partneran, jadi kau harus ikut juga!"

Lucy menyilangkan tangannya, dan melihat ke arah lain, lagi. Lagipula apa yang salah dengan itu? Meskipun gadis itu melihat ke arah lain, bukan berarti ia akan mati kan.

"Aku…sedang mengerjakan novelku," ia membalas, sedikit ragu.

Natsu melirik meja. Pulpen yang gadis itu mainkan sekarang terletak di sebelah buku catatan berwarna biru yang tadi ia bawa. Bukunya tertutup. Mage api itu cukup yakin kalau buku itu belum di sentuh sama sekali semenjak ia datang. Lucy tampak menghindari Natsu, dan ia tak tahu kenapa.

"Bukumu tertutup," tunjuknya lemah, tetapi bukti itu cukup untuk membuat Lucy gelagapan.

"T-tentu saja! Bagaimana aku mau menulis kalau…kalau kau berisik?!" gadis mage itu membantah dengan gugup.

Natsu merenggut karena bantahannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke topic awal. "Kau biasanya menulis di rumah saat malam hari, tapi sekarang ini siang! Kita harus pergi menjalankan _misi_ ," Natsu menekankan kata 'misi' sambil menunjuk papan misi.

"Sudahlah! Pergilah tanpa aku!" Lucy mengotot.

"Tidak," si dragon slayer menolak dengan tajam. "Kita partner-an. Itu artinya kau dan aku harus _bersama_."

Tiba-tiba pipi Lucy terlihat menjadi sangat-sangat merah dan ia berpura-pura lebih marah. Ia berdiri dan menarik pakaiannya dengan kasar. "Dengarkan aku," ia mendesis sementara Natsu merasa sedikit takut dengannya. Dalam hal mengintimidasi, Erza bisa saja kalah dengan gadis blonde ini. "Aku tak peduli apa yang kau ataupun _orang lain_ di guild pikirkan, tapi aku _bukan_ milikmu dan aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan menderita jika kau membuat mereka mengatakan hal itu lagi! Sekarang _tinggalkan aku sendirian_!"

Dengan takut, Natsu meninggalkannya dengan agak kaku. Lucy sangat aneh dan sangat mengerikan kadang-kadang, tapi ia tidak ingat Lucy pernah semarah itu sebelumnya. Apa hal gila yang telah ia katakan hingga Lucy sebegitu marah dengannya? Setidaknya sebelum Lucy mengabaikan dan menghindarinya.

Tetap saja, ia tak bisa mencari tahu apa alasan dengan perilaku gadis itu belakangan ini. Gadis itu tidak pernah mau Natsu ada di sekitarnya lagi, dan hal itu membuatnya sedih. Ia, Happy, dan Lucy adalah tim, meskipun ia dan Happy pernah hanya berdua sebelum ada Lucy, hanya saja sekarang terasa berbeda tanpa celestial mage itu.

Bagaimanapun, Lucy sedang agak jahat dan menakutkan, jadi ia harus mengambil misi sekarang. Ia ingin bersama Lucy! Namun sedihnya, memeluk Erza kelihatan lebih baik daripada mengganggu Lucy sementara.

Ia segera beranjak ke meja bar di mana Happy duduk. "Jadi, apa Lucy ikut dengan kita?" tanya exceed itu.

"Tidak," Natsu merajuk kesal, dan sedih, "dan kita tidak akan pergi menjalani misi apapun sampai Lucy ikut juga. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sangat keras kepala."

Exceed itu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras. "Tapi biasanya ia selalu ikut menjalankan misi dengan kita. Kenapa ia tidak mau lagi?"

Mira kembali ke balik meja bar setelah melayani beberapa orang. Natsu tahu Mira sedang memperhatikannya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya merasa bingung dan sedih–sangat bingung dan sedih…

"Natsu…?" Mira mulai memanggilnya dengan nada keibuan. "Kau terlihat sedih."

"Dan bingung," dragon slayer itu menambahkan dengan galak, mengangguk serius.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Mira, menyenderkan sikunya di meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya.

Natsu menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, menyadari bahwa Mira tahu cukup banyak tentang semua yang terjadi di guild. Jadi rasanya kemungkinan besar Mira tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy. "Lucy tidak mau pergi menjalankan misi dengan kami dan sekarang aku membuatnya marah. Apa kau tahu kenapa ia sangat membenciku belakangan ini?"

Take over mage itu melihatnya kaget. "Oh, Natsu, Lucy tidak membencimu. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa...masalah pribadi," ia menjawabnya dengan hati-hati.

Natsu menaikkan alisnya, ia lebih bingung. "Masalah seperti apa?"

"Tentang pria," responnya, dan Natsu langsung mengerti.

Hal itu benar-benar masuk akal, dan dragon slayer itu tak tahu kenapa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan hal ini sebelumnya. Lucy _selalu_ depresi jika menyangkut hal pria. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, tapi ia tahu semua hal tentang 'cinta' sangat penting bagi Lucy. Jika sesuatu tentang pria tidak berjalan dengan lancar, Lucy tidak akan menjalankan misi setidaknya satu atau dua hari. Bedanya hanya kali ini, Lucy tidak mau menjalankan misi berhari-hari.

Natsu harus menyelesaikan ini. Ia tidak mau Lucy sedih karena para pria bodoh yang tidak menghargainya. Mungkin ia akan merasa lebih baik jika Natsu menghabisi orang yang telah membuatnya merasa sedih? Hal tersebut selalu membuat Natsu merasa lebih baik ketika orang-orang menjelek-jelekkan Fairy Tail di depannya. Bajingan akan selalu menjadi bajingan, dan akan menjadi suatu kehormatan untuk menghancurkan orang yang menyakiti sahabatnya.

Dengan cepat, pria itu berdiri dan berterima kasih kepada temannya untuk bantuannya. Tujuannya tidak pernah pergi dari otaknya, meninggalkan guild dengan cepat sementara Happy mengikutinya dari belakang. Jika ada satu hal yang ia tidak mengerti, hal itu adalah konsep dari hubungan. Orang-orang selalu berpacaran dan berkencan satu sama lain, hanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah beberapa waktu. Natsu tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang bisa jatuh cinta pada lebih dari satu orang. Igneel telah mengajarkannya kalau naga hanya bisa jatuh cinta satu kali, dan selamanya, sementara Natsu adalah manusia, namun karena sihir apinya, ia jadi merasa jauh lebih seperti naga. Cinta yang orang selalu bicarakan tidak pernah mengenai hatinya bahkan ketika orang di sekitarnya sedang saling jatuh cinta. Bukan ia, tentunya.

Sejujurnya, itu bukan masalah baginya. Hal semacam itu mungkin adalah hal terakhir yang dragon slayer pikirkan, jadi ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang sangat mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia mengira seperti itu ketika ia berpikir tentang Gajeel. Pria itu telah menemukan belahan jiwanya dan mau mengklaimnya sebagai milik Gajeel, tapi, Natsu tidak begitu peduli jika ia tidak pernah menemukan miliknya. Itu tidak terlalu penting baginya.

Pria pinkish itu berpikir apa yang akan Wendy rasakan tentang semua hal itu. Meskipun sekarang ia masih muda, ia akan mempunyai waktu-waktu gila di masa depan. Naga perempuan itu berbeda. Para pria berkumpul kepadanya dan ia akan memilih beberapa yang mungkin akan ia cintai. Wendy bisa memilih sementara Natsu harus mempertimbangkan siapa yang _hati_ nya pilih. Perempuan memang sangat beruntung.

Di sisi lain, seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya, cinta tidak berpengaruh. Itu bukan masalah besar.

Namun…hal tersebut penting bagi Lucy dan Natsu menghargainya. Ia hanyalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang harus mengetes para laki-laki untuk memastikan apakah ia menyukai mereka atau tidak. Jika ia memang menyukai orang itu, ia akan mengetes lagi sebelum benar-benar memutuskan kalau ia tak lagi menikmati kehadiran orang itu, membuangnya, lalu kembali mengetes orang yang lain. Natsu menganggap proses mencari pasangan untuk menikah sebagai hal yang membuang waktu, tapi karena Lucy menganggap hal itu penting dalam hidupnya, Natsu mendukungnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun ia mendukung Lucy, tak pernah sekalipun ia menyetujui pria yang Lucy pilih untuk tes. Orang pertama yang ia temui sangat-sangat feminin, tapi perempuan terus menatap orang itu dan Natsu tak tahu kenapa. Seorang perempuan berkata, "Bee-shee!" dengan senang, tapi ia tak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya dan mungkin itu adalah bahasa asing. Tapi Negara mana yang mempunyai kata "bee-shee"? Tapi, tidak ada yang berbeda tentang laki-laki itu kecuali fakta bahwa orang itu sangat menyukai dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berkaca kecuali kalau ia melihat Lucy atau gadis lain. Dan ia selalu membuat lingkungannya berkilau-kilau dengan cahaya pudar yang aneh. Para gadis pingsan ketika ada pria aneh itu dan Natsu cukup muak dengan semua itu.

Beberapa saat setelah pria cantik itu ditendang ke trotoar, ada seorang pria berambut gelap yang tak dapat berhenti membaca. Pria itu membawa tas selempang _besar_ yang penuh dengan buku-buku setebal 500 halaman. Wajahnya selalu menatap bukunya dan ia tidak pernah melihat gadis yang ia kencani. Ketika Natsu bertanya kenapa Lucy mau dengan orang aneh itu, ia bilang kalau mereka memiliki kebiasaan. Apa yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah " _APA?!_ " Tentunya mage cantik itu suka membaca, tapi ia bukan orang yang benar-benar terobsesi dengan hal itu. Pria itu juga sangat pendiam, bahkan tidak melihat Natsu ketika ia mengakui pria itu. Lucy menyerah dengannya tiga hari kemudian, yang adalah ide bagus, dan dragon slayer itu lega ketika kutubuku itu akhirnya menghilang.

Setelah itu ada beberapa pria lainnya, tapi ada satu lagi yang aneh. Orang ini sangat pendiam dan dingin, bersikap dingin dan tak berperasaan ke semua orang. Natsu agak membenci pria ini, tapi anehnya, Lucy bertahan dengannya lebih lama dari yang lain. Dragon slayer itu tak tahu apa yang Lucy lihat dari pria itu–Lucy bersama dengan pria itu selama hampir tiga bulan! Dan pria itu juga brengsek!

…Meskipun begitu…ketika ia kira Natsu tak melihat, dragon slayer itu menyadari ia melakukan sesuatu yang manis. Terkadang ia memegang tangan Lucy dengan lembut atau melakukan gerakan lembut. Itu melewati pikiran member Fairy Tail itu kalau mungkin hal itu lah yang menjadi alasan celestial mage itu bertahan di hubungan dengan pria itu. Natsu tak pernah mengetahui kenapa mereka berpisah, tapi ia tentunya senang ketika pria pemarah itu hilang. Hal tersebut mempengaruhi jumlah misi yang dijalankan Lucy bersama Natsu.

Sebenarnya, keadaan tersebut cukup mirip dengan yang terjadi sekarang, dengan Lucy yang menolak untuk menemani Natsu untuk menjalankan misi. Ia benar-benar mencoba untuk menghindarinya seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, kali ini Natsu tak akan membiarkannya lari lagi!

Dengan terburu-buru, dragon slayer itu berlari ke pintu apartemen Lucy dan membukanya dengan kunci yang ia kopi beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Happy langsung terbang ke dapur sementara Natsu berjalan ke kamar tidur nyaman temannya di mana terdengar suara shower di kamar mandinya. Natsu mendengar showernya berhenti dan menatap pintu tertutup itu.

Satu menit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan ia menatap lurus ke arah Lucy yang berambut basah dan indah dan hanya memakai handuk. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika matanya tersambung dengan mata Natsu.

Natsu segera bertanya, tidak peduli dengan partnernya yang tak memakai baju. "Apa ada pria yang harus aku lawan untukmu?"

Lucy seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaannya dan menjerit dengan sangat keras sehingga pria yang memakai syal itu mengernyit dengan lengkingan gadis itu. " _KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!_ " Lucy berteriak dan melemparkan sisir ke kepalanya yang dapat dihindari oleh Natsu dengan mudah.

Itu agak mengerikan dengan seberapa cepatnya benda itu terbang melewati wajahnya.

" _KELUAR!_ " Lucy berteriak lagi, kali ini melempar benda yang lebih berbahaya, lampu. " _WOMANIZER BODOH!_ "

Untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, Natsu dengan cepat berlari ke dapur di mana Happy berada. Ia tak bisa untuk tak keberatan dengan nama yang baru saja Lucy gunakan untuknya karena ia _bukan_ seorang womanizer. Ia tidak berpikir tentang tubuh para wanita seperti yang masternya lakukan selama ini!

Happy duduk di atas meja makan, mengunyah beberapa sarden. Matanya mengikuti Natsu yang tengah ketakutan dan masuk ke dapur. "Jadi apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Lucy?"

"Belum, dia berusaha membunuhku lagi," ia membalas gemetaran. "Sepertinya aku akan menunggu di sini kali ini…"

Natsu tidak yakin kenapa Lucy sangat marah kali ini. Bagaimana bisa melihat Lucy memakai handuk membuatnya menjadi womanizer? Lucy juga biasanya memakai pakaian yang terbuka ketika keluar rumah. Natsu menjadi sangat bingung semakin lama ia memikirkannya.

Pikiran Natsu terganggu ketika Lucy dengan kesal sampai di pintu dapur, memperlihatkan wajah kesal yang tidak berkurang sama sekali sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya. Setidaknya sekarang ia sedang memakai celana abu-abu dan kaus pink.

"Sudah cukup, Natsu! Kau pikir kau bisa dengan seenaknya masuk ke rumahku tanpa alasan yang jelas dan mencoba untuk melihatku bugil?!" ia mendesis.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain," Natsu membalas dengan malu-malu. "Kau terus menghindariku dan kau tidak pernah memberi tahu Happy ataupun aku alasannya. Jadi mau tak mau aku tanyakan pada Mira."

Lucy tiba-tiba mengkaku dan langsung menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap kesal ke arah lain, sebuah perlakuan yang sering dragon slayer itu terima belakangan ini. "Lalu apa yang dia bilang kepadamu?"

"Masalah pria."

Ia melihat Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. Si dragon slayer kaget ketika melihat Lucy mulai memukul-mukul dahinya beberapa kali. Terdiam di tempat, Natsu menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu Lucy mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri dan Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Lucy menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yah, kau tahu, Mira benar. Aku mempunyai beberapa masalah pria, tapi aku tidak seharusnya berlaku seperti itu kepadamu. Maafkan aku," ia meminta maaf dengan lembut, moodnya sekarang sangat _berkebalikkan_ dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Natsu tidak mempertanyakan hal itu. "Apa ada pria yang jahat kepadamu? Perlukah aku mengalahkannya?"

Ia tertawa, yang membuat Natsu takut, tidak yakin apakah ia harus tetap bersiaga, tapi gadis itu tidak menyakitinya, ia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana, ia mengelus-ngelus kepada Happy. "Bukannya begitu. Mira dan Levy mengatakan sesuatu yang…" Gadis pirang itu berhenti sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang pas, "…membuatku takut. Sepertinya itu mempengaruhiku cukup buruk, bahkan aku tak yakin kalau apa yang mereka katakan itu benar."

Hanya "…oh," yang bisa Natsu keluarkan saat gadis itu membicarakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Ia menghargai penjelasan itu, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan memberitahunya sejauh itu.

Lucy melanjutkan. Meskipun ia merasakan kecemasan yang terpancar dari Natsu, ia mengabaikannya. "Gajeel bilang kalau dragon slayer hanya bisa jatuh cinta dengan satu orang selamanya. Apa itu benar?" pengguna kunci itu bertanya dengan cukup santai, tapi ada sedikit rasa penasaran di suaranya yang mengindikasikan Natsu tak akan bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Ah, I-iya…"

Lucy tiba-tiba blushing. "Apa kau sudah menemukan gadis itu?"

Jawabannya sudah jelas bagi Natsu, tapi ia tidak bisa menyuarakan pikirannya dengan baik. Natsu menggeser badannya, sedikit menyesali pilihannya untuk datang ke sini sementara wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Aku...hm…"

"Oh! Maaf!" gadis blonde itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya sementara tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Apa kau sudah menemukan pria itu?"

Happy tersedak tulang ikannya sementara Natsu tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"T-" ia batuk, dengan mata melebar. "Tidak! _AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI PRIA!_ "

"Yah, kau tidak menjawab, jadi aku hanya mengasumsikan–"

"Aku bukan gay!"

"Oke, oke! Aku percaya kau!"

Kesunyian menerpa ruangan itu dan suara ikan yang dikunyahlah satu-satunya hal yang mereka dengar. Lucy lah orang yang menyudahi kesunyian itu.

"Apakah tak masalah jika aku mencoba sesuatu?" tanyanya seraya berdiri. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Lucy tidak terlihat berniat jahat, jadi Natsu mengangguk, meskipun bingung. Ia masih merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan gadis itu. Apakah ia pernah diberi kesan seperti itu? "T-tentu… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tak ada, hanya saja, jangan bergerak," ia memberi tahu dan menatap Happy. "Happy, bisakah kau menutup matamu?"

"Oke," exceed itu menyetujui dengan cepat. Ia cukup pintar untuk tidak melihat ataupun mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh dan tahu kalau ia bukan bagian dari hal itu, tapi karena permintaan ini, Natsu tahu apapun yang Lucy mau itu privasi.

Dragon slayer itu gugup ketika Lucy maju ke depan, mata gadis itu terus menatap matanya. Ia berhenti di depannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Natsu, lalu turun hingga ke telapak tangannya. Keinginan untuk berpindah ke suatu tempat –manapun–membuatnya merasa gila, tapi ia terus berusaha mematuhi perintah Lucy. Lengannya merasa kesemutan ketika kulit Lucy menyentuh kulitnya sendiri.

Tubuh celestial mage itu semakin mendekat dan pandangannya masih menatap mata onyx Natsu dengan intens hingga membuat pemilik onyx itu lupa cara bernapas. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap membuka kedua matanya sementara jari-jari gadis blonde itu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Detik-detik penyiksaan – bagi Natsu – berlalu, Lucy masih terus mengamatinya dalam diam. Natsu menggunakan segalanya yang ia punya untuk membuatnya tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat Lucy melakukan hal-hal itu, dan setelah ia akhirnya mundur, Natsu di ambang berteriak dalam ketegangan. Tangan mereka tetap tertaut saat Lucy mundur, membuat mereka tetap terhubung selama yang gadis itu bisa.

Badan pemuda itu terasa seperti batu saat tautannya di lepas oleh Lucy.

Tawaan kecil terdengar dari mulut Lucy ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Maaf, aku berlaku bodoh tadi. Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu."

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan parau, masih berusaha untuk menormalkan dirinya sendiri dari sentuhan gadis itu dan berusaha untuk menemukan apa maksudnya.

"Mm, tentu saja," balasnya, berjalan menuju Happy dan mengelus kepalanya untuk memberitahukan kalau ia sudah boleh membuka matanya sekarang. "Kalian berdua harus kembali ke guild dan memilih misi yang akan kita jalankan besok pagi."

"Baiklah," ucap Natsu seraya berjalan ke pintu apartemen. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Mage api itu meninggalkan apartemennya dalam diam, exceednya mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Happy dengan khawatir. "Kau tampak berbeda."

Natsu sendiri masih bingung ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut tadi dalam situasi apapun sebelumnya. Bahkan pertarungannya dengan Gildarts tidak membuatnya sangat takut. Sihir Gildarts bahkan sangat jauh dari yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat Lucy menyentuh tangannya, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik, ia mulai tidak fokus dengan Lucy saat itu, yang ia lihat saat itu hanya fantasi bahwa ia menarik Lucy dan menciumnya dengan terengah-engah. Itu pertarungan paling sulit yang pernah ia alami, untuk mengubah fantasi-fantasi itu ke kenyataan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana itu terjadi. Ia dan Lucy sudah lama menjadi partner, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti tadi sebelumnya.

Namun, Natsu tidak sebodoh itu untuk menganggap hal ini tidak penting. Ia tahu apa artinya ini. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu.

"Natsu?"

Panggilan Happy membangunkannya dari pikirannya dan dragon slayer itu berhenti memikirkan hal memusingkan itu. Ia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan jujur. "A-aku rasa aku telah menemukan belahan jiwaku."

 **To be continued**


End file.
